Outside the Nursery
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: Ivykit REALLY wants to go outside. To what extremes will she do to get what she wants? Very funny, and a touching story. Please review!


**This is my first Warriors fanfic, so just tell me what you think after you've read this! Please review! And if you liked this, go ahead and check out my other stories that I have/haven't finished-Kidnapped, Death of an Angel and Forever Annabeth!**

**Otherwise, enjoy! :)**

"No, Ivykit. You have to stay in the nursury. It's cold and wet outside-you can wait." My mother said, licking my ears. I leaned away, sniffing. "But mom," I whined, "_Everyone_ is outside! I want to be too!" Dovekit was fast asleep beside me, her small body rising and falling. My sister looked so much at peace-unlike me. I noticed that her ears twitched many times when she slept. I was going to have to tell her that someday.

"Just go to sleep like your sister," Whitewing continued. I stomped my paws angrily. "Mom, I WANNA GO OUTSIDE!" I whined, going around in angry circles. "This is totally unfair! Just because _Dovekit_ doesn't want to go, doesn't mean _I _don't!" My mother looked at me sternly, her whiskers twitching. "A no is a no," She responded. "Now get some rest." I was so _frustrated_ and _angry _at my mom. What was her problem? Why couldn't I just go outside? Was it against the warrior code? Finally, I looked up into her clear blue eyes, and gave in. Whitewing could make you do _anything._ I flicked my tail angrily, my thoughts swimming. I would come up with a plan to get out of this wretched den if it was the last thing I'd do.

"Ivykit?" Dovekit murmured, her eyes still closed. My sister wrapped her tail closer around her body. "Go to sleep. Listen to mom and don't go outside." She replied quietly. I huffed, circling my bed of moss. So much for sister support.

...

"Brambleclaw, the dens are starting to leak with snow! We have to do something!" Dustpelt announced. I could her his pawsteps crunching against the cold earth. All this reminded me of my need of going outside. "Whitewing," I hissed, prodding my mother's flank with a paw. "Yes, Ivykit?" My mother murmured bleakly. "Can I go outside now?" I demanded, my ears twitching with irritation. Whitewing blinked, sitting up. "What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with a paw. I sighed in frustration, repeating my request. "CAN. I. GO. OUTSIDE?!" I asked, jumping around with anticipation. Whitewing looked at me gently, but slowly shook her head. "What?!" I yowled, pawing the mossy ground. "Why not?!" Whitewing smiled patiently, making her way toward me. "I'm sorry, Ivykit." She whispered, her tail flicking my pelt. "But it's very cold outside, and I don't want you getting a cold." Blinding fury flashed across my mind, and I banged my tail against the frozen earth. "If I run around or something, I'll surely get warmer!" I hissed. Whitewing blinked, but firmly shook her head. "Get some more sleep," was all she said. I was still brimming with frustration, and I threw a silent tantrum when Whitewing fell asleep. I was going to get outside by myself.

So when Dovekit and Whitewing were both in deep slumber, I marched outside, not caring if they heard me. "Ivykit?" A worried meow made me jump. I glanced around, finding Sandstorm looking at me. "Sweetie, where's Whitewing? Isn't she looking after you?" Firestar's mate asked. I turned red with embarrassment, thinking quickly. "Well uh, s-she's in the dirtplace," I replied hastily. Sandstorm cocked her head to one side. "And Dovekit?"  
"In the dirtplace too," I stammered. Sandstorm twitched her whiskers. "Well, I could look after you," She offered. _For Starclan's sake, no!_ I thought frantically. I couldn't get myself into _this _mess!

"Well, I was just going to find a 'paw to play with," I said. Sandstorm paused, but nodded. "Okay," She replied. I watched her walk off, breathing a sigh of relief. With much enthusiasm, I dug into the snow, enjoying the cool sensation. I stayed there until my nose started to sting, and my body felt as if it were on fire . . .

"COLD!" I yowled, springing out of the white flurries of snowflakes. Immediately, the warrior's heads turned to stare at me. "Everything alright, Ivykit?" Lionblaze asked. I was shivering from ears to tail tip, vibrating viciously. "C-Cold..." I murmured. My body still felt as if it were on fire, and Mousewhisker hurried over to help me. "Let's take you to Jayfeather, shall we?" He asked gently. I slowly nodded, letting him carry my limp body to the medicine cat.

...

"Ivykit! Please, Jayfeather, she IS alive, correct?" A panicked mew echoed into my thoughts. I felt warmer, and drier. Not like my earlier fire-like feeling."She's fine," Jayfeather replied. "She'll wake up when she wants to." I felt many eyes bearing down at me, and my arrogance told me to open my eyes and stare right back at me.

"Ivykit! You're alive!" Dovekit said happily when I sat up groggily. I looked around to see the clan clustered around the medicine cat den. "How long was I sleeping?" I murmured, starting to rub my eyes. Whitewing bent down and started to wash me with strong, powerful licks. "Oh, about a day or so," Dovekit replied cheerfully. "Really?" I asked. Dovewing nodded enthusiastically, her eyes bright.

Whitewing sighed, looking up at Birchfall. My mother and father exchanged looks, then turned their heads to gaze down at me. "This will teach you to not go outside by yourself anymore," Whitewing said sternly. Birchfall agreed. I nodded, apologizing quietly. "I'm sorry," I replied. Whitewing nodded, helping me up. "We can go back to the nursery now," She murmured, licking my head. I nodded sleepily, letting my mother guide the way.

**so, did you guys like it? If you did, please review! Please! and if you didn't like it...review anyway! Please? as a favor for ME?! just tell me what you think of this one-shot! :D**

**-ellie**


End file.
